Team MJSD - submit an oc!
by SoggyWontonz
Summary: Meet Team MJSD as they discover adventure,and maybe even love! SUbmit OCS to add a character to the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! Here is my first fanfiction! yay! I have been reading alot of RWBY Fanfictions,and decided to try one myself. I need more OC's though! Give me any OC and i will add it to the series! Need a request just let me know! every chapter has details about every single OC. If there are any misspells or wrong grammar,its because half of the story is on a chromebook! Here is the details about my OC!**

Name: Jordan Chen

Weapons: A SwordStaff-Sniper called Bronze Dragon. In Bostaff mode, two dragon heads are at the end of the bo. THe Bo can be turned into a sniper rifle, that shoots firebullets. It can also be turned into 2 katanas!

Apperance: He has black chopped hair(think of Ren's Hair), and wears a hoodie version of Assassin's Creed Shao Jun's robe. He wears black jeans and black gloves that don't cover his fingers. He wears black shoes (i dunno) and red eyes because he is part wolf faunus

History: He lived in a small faunus/human village,until humans attacked the village. Then the humans killed his wolf faunus mom and his human dad, and he ran away, discovering the white fang. He lived with the White Fang for 5 years,then met his teammates, and left the White Fang.

Personality: He is very social,and either talks too much or is very quiet. He is also very friendly.

Age:17

Chapter 1!

**Jordan's POV**

"WE MADE IT TO BEACON!" Matthew,Dalton, Sami and I said.

"Wait until my mom hears about this!" said Sami

"I already told your mom,in bed!" I joked

"Shut up bro" Said Sami

"After Beacon, comes being hunters!" Said Dalton

"I cannot wait to take out an Ursa!" said Matthew

"I'm gunna practice right now actually, word is that there is gunna be an initiation!" I told my friends

" I'm gunna ace that initiation!" Said Sami

"Are you sure?" I asked, laughing

"Thats it!" Said Sami

Sami threw a punch at me and I tripped his leg, and he fell.

We watched as he got back up.

"Cut it out with these stupid jokes!" Said Sami, furious

"Sorry mate, just a habit!"

"Well, lets get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow!" Said Matthew

We all yawned and went back to our homes.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up at 7, got dressed and went to the airships. That's all I remember after waking up in the Beacon Air ship.

"Good, your awake. We just landed at Beacon man!" Said Matthew

It felt good to be at Beacon. It felt right, like I belong here with my mates.

We walked out of the airship and looked at the amazing Academy. It looked awesome!

"Race ya there Sami?" asked Dalton

"I've practically won the race already!" replied Sami

Then, they ran off.

I looked behind me and noticed that Matt went to race them

"Great,now its just me!" I said to myself.

"Hey,I said I was sorry princess!" I heard a girl say near me

I turn my head to see a girl wearing a red hood with a black and red combat skirt, another girl with a white jacket and a white combat skirt, and a girl wearing a bow, with black and purple pants.

"Its heiress,actually." The girl in black said.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." said the girl in black.

"Wha-how dare you!" said the girl in white,furious.

I decided to step in,because I also didn't like the Schnee Dust Company.

"They also have hatred towards innocent faunus,whether they are criminal,or not!" I said

Then they all looked at me, and then at the girl in white.

After that, the girl in white just walked away, obviously very mad.

"Thanks,both of you, for helping me out." Said the girl in red

"No problem,figured you could use some help against those faunus hating people." I said

"I'm Ruby,what are your names"

Then Ruby looked at me and-wait,the girl in black is gone. "Now its just me and Ruby!" I said to myself

"I'm Jordan, and the other girl is gone." I answered

"So...what weapon do you have?" I asked.

"Well I have a sniper-scythe called Cresent Rose!" she replied

I watched as she took it out

"Cool! I have a swordstaff-sniper called Bronze Dragon!" I said

I Spun Bronze Dragon, and swung it back on my back.

"nice!" she said.

"We should get to class, or wherever we're supposed to go!" I reminded Ruby.

"I think we are supposed to go to the hall." Ruby replied

"Then lets go!" I said

**The Hall**

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" Said a girl in yellow

"C'mon you can meet my sister Yang!" Ruby Said

"Ok" I replied

We walked over there to meet Ruby's sister Yang.

"Hey there Ruby's friend! I'm Yang!" Yang said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jordan!" I replied

We shook hands,and then Professor Ozpin said a speech. This is gunna be a interesting day!

**Nighttime**

I finally met up with my friends, and explained the whole thing to my friends

"Dude,check it out! That girl Yang you were talking about is checking me out!" Matt said, extremely happy

We all looked at Yang, and as soon as we turned our heads she instantly pretended like she didn't do anything.

Then I saw the girl in black. She was so beautiful, and mysterious. Just my type!

I decided I would go talk to her, and introduce myself. I walked over to her, and she didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Hi! You were the girl that helped out Ruby, the girl in red?" I asked

"Yeah, you helped her out also, right? She asked

"So,whats your name?" I asked

"Blake,nice to meet you!" She answered

"I'm Jordan." I said

"Yeah, so...you don't like the Schnee Dust Company either?" I asked,trying to start a conversation

"Yeah,I mean they use faunus labor! Why not?" Blake said

"Exactly! No wonder why Weiss is so mean!" I replied

Then Blake smilied! Yes! Step 1 complete

"You know, you like pretty when you smile." I said softly

"Uh, thanks..." Blake said softly

Blake then, blushed? Even better! I then felt tired and decided I needed some rest.

"Well, Im gunna catch some sleep now, it was a pleasure to meet you Blake!" I said

"Goodnight!" She said

Best way to end the day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: Sorry about being so inactive! I have been doing many things, and thank you all for your OC's! They are all added!**

**Without further or poo, here is Chapter 2**

**Initiaton**

**Jordan**

All new students went to a forest, and were launched into the sky. I was tired already, and now I wake up against a tree.

"uhhhh, what happened?" I asked

"You hit a tree a jsut woke up now." Matthew said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"2 hours!" Matthew said

"You were here for 2 hours?" I asked

"Yes, and I got the objective, lets move. Let's rendezvous with everyone else!" Matthew said

We met up with everyone else, and ran towards a cliff. Then I heard a hissing sound, and turned around a saw Death Stalker.

Finally, some action! I took out Bronze Dragon and turned it into sniper mode and started firing away.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. The Death Stalker used its stinger to send me flying.

Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3 YOUR OC

**Chapter 3: Alliances**

**UPDATE! I ACCIDENTALY DELETED ALL THE CHAPTER FILES! Now i have to start all over :(**

**Now I introduce your oc's. Haven't submited one in yet? Submit one now and I will add it in!**

**Story OC Spotlight of the chapter goes to: Jack Malak  
Jack is a Grimm fanus,who stands at 6.8ft and likes bowties,pasta,puppies/kittens,video games,books,guns and magic.  
He dislikes Cardin,Evil robots,Witches and mind tricks,plus spicy food.  
He dons a pair of brown jeans,a aqua shirt with a black dalek on it,a brown British army jacket with his symbol(A 4 eyed grimm skull with a sword and a storm rifle forming an X under the skull),black zipped up boots and a ghost recon fadora.**

**Here is chapter 3:**

**Jordan's POV**

As I was falling through the air, I could see Ruby,Blake,Weiss,Yang and everybody else fighting Ursas, DeathStalkers and Nevermores and more.

I look down and see the cliff ground getting closer. I close my eyes before I die. Then I felt something lift me up. I open my eyes and see a guy in a trench coat with brown hair. Did I mention he has wings? That's cool! I have never met a faunus with wings.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Spencer, your flying faunus!" Yelled Spencer

"It's a p-pleasure toooo meet yo-o-u!" I choked up

"No problem for catching you!" Spencer said

"Oh! Thanks!" I replied

I then hear a screeching sound from behind us and see a Nevermore flying towards us.

"Uh, Spencer,behind us!" I say to Spencer

"I'm going to drop you on the Nevermore! Try to kill it!" Yelled Spencer

"Ok-Wait what? Don't dro-AHHHHHHHHH!" I say while falling on the Nevermore

I take out Bronze Dragon and start stabbing it on the back.

I hear another katana slice the Nevermore. I look up and see the beatiful Blake Belladona.

"Well,well,well. Blake! Glad to see you up here!" I say to Blake

Blake rolls her eyes.

"Great you again! The Chatty one!" teased Blake

"Don't forget flirty!" I remind her

She stops what she's doing, and looks at me and stares, like she was like a robot.

"I-Uh,well, uh" Blake chokes out before jumping off the Nevermore

Then next thing you know I'm falling through the sky. Again.

I see a guy in a grey sleeveless shirt jumping high in the air, catching me.

"Hi, we saw you with our friend Spencer! I'm Colmillo!" Said the grey,sleeveless shirted boy

"I'm Jack!" Said a boy in a british jacket.

"I'm Ronald, but call me Pyro!" Said a boy in a black shirt with a blue flame shirted boy.

" Why do they call you that?" I asked

"This is why!" answered Pyro

Pyro took out his 2 Chainsaws and sliced an Ursa in half. Then all of a sudden the Ursa was on fire.

"Damn!" I said

"Helloooo! I am Resolute, but call me Res!" said another friend of Spencer, dressed in a white and golden vest.

"It's a plessure to meet all of you!" I said.

Then, my friends came over, with Spencer, and I introduced them to each other. Then we saw 2 Ursas, and the DeathStalker that sent my flying!  
"Let me finish off the Deathstalker!" I order

"Fine by me!" Said Sami

"Charge!" Ordered Matthew

We all took out our weapons, and attacked. I smashed a leg of the DeathStalker with Bronze Dragon on bostaff mode. I switched it to Sniper RIfle mode and shot both eyes out, and quickly switch it to duel katanna mode. I Stabbed it in the all the legs, and cut it's neck open.

"Payback,you crazy animal!" I said, before I stabbed its head.

**Matthew' POV**

I take out FireRifle and turn it into energybow mode, and fire a couple explosive arrows at an Ursa. Then, I turn it into Katanna-Staff mode and Slice a leg open of the Ursa. I'm not strong enough to stop it, as it hits me against a tree. I see the Ursa about to claw me to death,until a bronze shield chopped its head off. I see a girl in bronze,with red hair walk up to me.

"Thanks! I'm Matthew" I say

"No problem, and I'm Pyrrah

I already felt a connection between us.

" We should help the others!" I ask

"Ya! Let's go!" she said


	4. Chapter 4 - NEED OCs!

**Hello! Since I'm getting alot of OC's (THANKS U GUYS! KEEP SENDING EM!), and alot of you want a pairing, and there's not alot of characters in RWBY, can anyone one submit a female OC? It would be helpful! Anyways here is the OC for the day!**

**OC OF THE DAY!**

**Name: Spencer David Stone**

**Gender:Male**

**Nickname: The Flying Apocalypse**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'1**

**Body Shape: Average**

**Personality: Comes off as cold but once you get to know him he is really sweet.**

**Apperance: brown hair with bangs. World War 2 trenchcoat. Meta symbol t-shirt. Blue jeans.**

**Likes: Guns, swords, japenese food, his friends**

**Dislikes: Rules, books, Cardin.**

**Strengths: Pinpoint accuracy due to Falcon abilities.**

**Weaknesses: Electricity and pointy things, asprine(stop nanogenes that basically speed up healing).**

**Talents: Can build a gun blindfolded, can fly, proficient in all weapons.**

**Fears: Losing those he cares about, being revealed as a Faunus**

**Weapon: Spencer wields two pistols, one red names Ash, one ice blue names Frostburn and they can combine together to form a three round burst battle rifle named Blaze. Spencer also has a black katana named Harbinger. Also has retractable talons**

**History: Spencer's parents were killed by Beowolves infront of him when he was 11. After healing from the emotional scaring Spencer joined the White Fang and became one of the best agents but after seeing how violent they become he faked his death and went traveling for a year before after stopping a Faunus from getting raped in an alley way was invited to Beacon.**

**Romantic Preference: Yang**

**Race: Falcon Faunus( has wings and talons that he can retract into his hands)**

**Chapter 4: One Last stand**

**Sami'is POV**

I'm running around seeing battles going everywhere. I can see Jordan fighting the DeathStalker that sent him flying earlier. I can see some girls fighting a Nevermore. One of those girls , particulary the girl dressed in white was looking nice.

I'll talk to her later I thought to myself

What to do, what to do. There are no Grimm near me. But finally, I see a Beowolf in the distance, and charge at it. I take out SandScraper and switch from fist gauntlet to minigunlet (Minigun gauntlets). I fire everything I got at the Beowolf,but I'm no match for it, as it wacks me down hard. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, watching the Beowolf about to chop me into Human Sushi. Then, out of nowhere, a sword reaches from the back of the Beowolf.

The Beowolf falls to the ground, and I see a boy in a white v-neck shirt.

"The name's Roman." The boy said

"Sami…" I replied

Me and my friends just arrived! Let's go!" He orders

We head down closer to the cliff, with Jordan catching up to us. We meet his friends and they greet me and Jordan.

"This is Nio and Aurora. Aurora and Nio, Sami and Jordan." Romeo said

Nio's POV

Romeo introduced us to his new friends. Oh boy.

"It's nice to meet you guys, especially you fine lady." said Sami

I knew how Aurora was a lesbian, and couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Thanks, but I'm a lesbian, and if I were straight, I'd be with someone way better then you." Said Aurora.

I couldn't help laughing in my head.

"I was just trying to be nice,geez." Said Sami

"Sorry, I just dont respect weak people as much as normal people." She retaliated

"Weak?" Sami asked

"You nearly died until Romeo saved you!" Reminded Sami

"Whatever…"Mumbled Sami

**Aurora's POV**

I found even more people,good! Just then, a girl with a grenade launcher, a girl with a shield and spear, a guy with a shield and sword, and a guy with an oriental styled green sweater appeared out of just fell from the sky!

"Hi, name's Pyrrah!" Said the girl with the shield and sword

"I'm Aurora" I replied

This girl was beautiful, but she might not be interested in me.

**Jordan's POV**

We met a group of people, two girls and two guys. They fell from the sky and landed a few feet away from us. Some initiation. Out of nowhere, we heard an Ursa with spikes on the back roar, and getting louder every second. We see the Ursa charging at us, and we all take out our weapons. I take out Bronze Dragon and turn it into Katana mode. I see Sami take out SandScraper, and I see Aurora take out twin Scimitars, and Romeo turn his weapons into pistol mode, and Nio take out his P90 looking gun.

"Nice weapon guys." I compliment everyone

"Aw, dont flatter yourself!" Aurora said

"Get Ready, aim and attack like you never shot before!" Yelled Nio

We all charged towards the Ursa, everyone using their weapons. I slide under the Ursa and slice the left leg of the Ursa. I use my second katana and chop of one the left leg. I see Aurora Cut through its chest, and Nio shoot his weapon from a distance, and Sami punching and shooting his minigunlets at the Ursa. FInally, the Ursa falls to the ground.

**The Main Hall, Jordans POV**

"Jordan! Stay behind us!" I heard a familiar voice say

"Jordan, remember, always be strong, and be equal for both Faunus and human, no matter what the wrong." my dying father says

I wake up from my daydream and hear Dalton talk to me.

"Where were you dude?" Dalton asked

"With everyone else"I replied

"Oh,I met a bunch of people" Said Dalton

"Me too!" I said

"Matthew Ryu, Jordan Chen, Sami Dabu, Dalton Smith, you are Team MJSD" Ozpin says.

"Spencer Stone, Jack Malak, Colmillo Tormantaz, and Ronald Pyrex, you are team RSJC" Ozpin says

"Aurora Naranga, Romeo Blue, Nio, and Resolute Sutherland. You are Team ARNR!" Ozpin also said

Then I see my mother and my dad fighting back the human bandits, but then they fall. I remember myself running as fast as I could, and meeting the White Fang.

"JORDAN!" Yelled Blake

"Oh, hey!" I replied

"You alright?" Blake asked

"Ya, but I wouldn't expect you to care…"I mumbled

"Hey, did you really mean what you said back there?" asked Blake

"If I flirted with you? Guess you'll have to find out!" I say

I wink at her and walk away.

**A few hours later…**

"Finally! We get to be in a room!" Says Sami

"Finally don't need to sleep on a floor anymore.." Dalton Said

Out of nowhere, I hear sniffling, and crying? Using my advanced hearing since I'm half faunus, I sense that its coming from the roof. I make my to the roof, hidden. Who is crying? I see a pretty girl with a black bow. The one who has been crying, is Blake? I need to go talk to her.

"Blake?" I ask

She sniffles and turns around

"What do you want?" She asks

"I heard crying, whats up?" I ask

"I don't want to talk about it, its nothing,really." Blake says

"Then if its nothing, why are you crying?"I ask

She looks at me, with her face covered with tears. I reach my hand at her face,slowly and gently, and I wipe some tears away.

"It's ok, I'm here." I whisper

"Ok, please,don't tell anyone, but when I was a kid, I was part of the White Fang, and last month, I left. Not only did I leave an organization behind, I left a friend behind. I know that seems crazy, and I'm not a criminal!" She says to me

"I know you aren't, in fact, your a beautiful girl, who is just lost." I tell her.

"T-thanks." She says. She wipes the rest of her tears away and she stares at me.

"You don't know what it is like, being made fun of, because you are a faunus!" She says

"You think that's bad? My village was filled with faunus and humans, but everyone except me were killed by human bandits." I tell her

"oh, sorry, I didn't mean to, you know." She says

"But you don't know what it's like being a faunus!" She says

"You're right, I don't know what its like being a faunus, but I do know what its like being half faunus." I tell her

"Your faunus also? Wow." She says, after sniffeling some more

We stare at each other, our heads getting closer. We're mere centimeters away from our lips meeting contact. Then, we kiss. Her lips were soft, moist, but pleasant. We kept kissing for about 10 seconds, not caring what's around us. We both pull away after those amazing 10 seconds.

"I need to get some rest, Jordan." She says

"Me too, I guess." I reply

"Oh, and Blake?" I ask her before she leaves

"Ya?" She answers

"I,I love you." I say

"I love you too." She whispers, before leaving.

What a night I thought.


End file.
